3 Weeks, 5 Days, 4 Hours, and 22 Minutes
by NerdyArtsyUnderdog
Summary: Exactly *how long* will it take Finn to ask Rachel out?
1. Prelude

TITLE: 3 Weeks, 5 Days, 4 Hours and 22 Minutes

SUMMARY: What are you supposed to do after you've said "I love you" to the girl of your dreams? ... Especially when she didn't say it back?

SPOILERS: All of Season One

DISCLAIMER: _Glee_ does not belong to me in any shape, fashion, way, or form. (Unfortunately.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you're all sitting down, folks, because this is a Finchel fic. Yes, that's right: Finchel. I have _not_ jumped off the Puckleberry train, I just want to explore some of the other _Glee_ relationships for a while. And, to be honest, until I saw "Mash-up", I was all for a Finn/Rachel pairing, and I still think that their relationship could be meaningful and compelling. So, even if you're a diehard Puckleberry fan, please give this story a chance. I promise it will be _at least_ as good as my P/R fics. :-)

Also, this story is dedicated to **Nova802**, because she thinks the idea of a "romantic" Finn is hilarious.

**Prelude**

The problem with telling someone "I love you" right off the bat is that it's hard to top. I mean, what else can Finn say to Rachel now? "I love you lots"? "I love you more?" "I love you a thousand times a million?" Even he knows how stupid that is. Especially because ever since he said it, he and Rachel have been in this strange, like, holding pattern or something. Sure, they've accidentally-on-purpose brushed against each other in the hallways, and they've occasionally shared meaningful looks across the table at lunch. So he knows Rachel's still into him. (If he closes his eyes, he can still feel the way she kissed him in the stairwell, on the day they were about to give up on Regionals). Despite all that, though, they're still not "together", and Finn's not really sure why. Rachel is being all, like, respectful of his space, and it's weird. Sometimes Finn feels like Rachel feels like she wants to make a move, but she's holding herself back, which, for Rachel, is a _huge_ deal. But, Finn gets that she's probably still hurting because of how that douche "Jesse St. Lame" treated her. Not to mention all the times that Finn, himself, let her down. He wants so desperately to make it up to her, especially now that school's out for the summer. But, again, what are you supposed to do after you've said "I love you" to the girl of your dreams?

Especially when she didn't say it back?

If he and Puck were still friends, Finn would totally go to him for advice. But, it's still all Finn can do to not punch his face off every time they're in the same room together. Sure, he's over Quinn now (he sometimes wonders if he was ever really in love with her, or if it was just the _idea_ of her that he loved), and he can even see why she would have turned to Puck when she was feeling insecure. But, Puck... he broke the Bro Code in a _major_ way, and that's just not something Finn can forgive. (He knows he will, eventually, because that's just the kind of guy he is. But, it'll take time.) So, he can't go to Puck. And Mr. Shue is off with Ms. Pillsbury on some sort of lover's retreat or something (Finn doesn't want to think about that too much, because... _gross_!), his mom will tell him to just "be yourself, honey, and everything will turn out fine", and while he and Burt Hummel have been getting closer, Finn's still not ready to go to him for real "Dad's advice" stuff just yet. Which leaves...

... Kurt.

Normally, Finn wouldn't have a problem talking to Kurt. But, ever since that horrible fight where Finn said those horrible things, they've both been walking on eggshells around each other. Just like with Rachel, Finn can sense that Kurt wants them to move on, but he's not sure how. Sure, they've apologized to each other, but they're just _so different_, they don't know how to find common ground. They have glee club, of course, but everybody's off doing their own thing this summer, so they don't get to see each other as often. Still, Finn doesn't want to miss his chance to really, _finally_, be with Rachel. So, gathering up his courage, he goes downstairs, crosses over to Kurt's side of their bedroom, and sits on the couch, waiting for Kurt to get back from shopping with Mercedes.

Which he does fifteen minutes later, barrelling down the stairs in a hurry to start trying on all his new clothes. He stops short when he sees Finn sitting on his couch. Finn's stomach twists with guilt as he sees the apprehension slowly start to creep across Kurt's face. Wanting the awkwardness to go away as quickly as possible, he blurts, "I need your help with something". "Please", he adds, when Kurt doesn't say anything.

"What do you need my help with?", Kurt asks, and Finn can tell that he's trying really hard to keep the relief and hope out of his voice.

"Um, well... I want Rachel. I mean, I want to _be_ with her, you know? Like, for real this time. I've already told her I loved her, but I don't know what to do now, 'cause, what's more romantic than 'I love you'?"

"Wait. You told her you _loved_ her? When was this? And why was I not informed?"

"I dunno. It just kind of happened. Right before we went on for Regionals."

"_Well_. That certainly explains a lot. I kept getting a strange vibe from the two of you right up until school ended, but I couldn't figure out what was going on. Now I know."

"So, you'll help me? You'll help me get with Rachel?"

"Of course! I've been looking for a new project! And this one's going to be fabulous. You see, my young friend, you've done a beautiful but dangerous thing." Finn is so relieved that he and Kurt are having a natural conversation, he decides to ignore the fact that Kurt just called him "young". He's _eighteen_ _whole days_ older than Kurt, and Kurt knows it.

"Beautiful but dangerous?"

"Yes. Expressing your feelings for our Divine Miss Berry so honestly was very beautiful. But now..."

While Kurt pauses for dramatic effect, Finn starts worrying about the growing gleam in his eye.

"But now," Kurt continues, "Telling her you love her has gotten her hopes up. _Way_ up. Which is _very_ dangerous. Do you know why?"

"Um..." is all Finn can say.

"Because it means you'll have to go bigger. Bolder. Braver. Rachel practically _lives_ for the grand dramatic gesture, so, if you want her, that's how you're going to get her. And since we only have a few weeks until she goes off to musical theatre camp, we need to start planning _immediately_."

Finn knows that he reallyshouldn't be so afraid of someone who's easily half his size. But, the way Kurt's looking at him right now, with a grin as wide as The Joker's and eyes just as crazy, well... he'd rather face trophy-polishing duty with Coach Sylvester than do whatever it is that Kurt's going to make him do. But, his desire for Rachel outweighs his fear of Kurt (mostly). So, assuming what he thinks is a brave posture (hands placed confidently on his knees, body leaning forward slightly) he says, "Where do we start?"


	2. Promise

TITLE: 3 Weeks, 5 Days, 4 Hours and 22 Minutes

SUMMARY: What are you supposed to do after you've said "I love you" to the girl of your dreams? ... Especially when she didn't say it back?

SPOILERS: All of Season One

DISCLAIMER: _Glee_ - and all its associates, affiliates, conglomerates, and federates - is not mine. (I'm workin' on it, though!)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long wait, everybody! I should have known better than to start a new fic right before the beginning of the school year. Hope you like it! As usual, reviews are love. :-)

* * *

**Promise **

(_T minus 3w, 2d, 8h, 26m_)

The car glides silently to a stop in front of a modern, split-level house. It's a clear, starlit night, and a soft breeze rustles the leaves of the large willow tree that dominates the front lawn. Slowly, carefully, the driver's side door of the car opens, and a tall (almost freakishly so), lanky figure emerges. Dressed head to toe in dark denim, it would be reasonable to assume that this person had delinquent intentions. But then, as he turns toward the house, his face is illuminated by a streetlight. The mixture of hope, nervousness and slight embarrassment on the young man's face indicates that his intentions are nowhere near delinquent. He looks as though he is going to meet his girlfriend's parents for the very first time. Given, however, that the house is completely dark, save for a dim light in one of the second-floor windows, one wonders if perhaps he has shown up on the wrong day. (Which, to be honest, isn't entirely outside the realm of possibility.) Hurrying up the front walk in a gait that could be describe as nimble if it didn't look so awkward, the young man reaches the mailbox beside the mahogany door, slips a bright pink envelope inside, and hurries back to his car. He drives off as slowly as he arrived, as though he is afraid of running over an animal or a child. (Or a mailman.)

As soon as Finn reaches the bottom of the stairs to their bedroom, Kurt practically attacks him, frog-marching him into the centre of the room.

"Did you do it? Did you do it? Did you do it? Did you? Tell me you did it!"

Laughing, Finn disentangles himself from Kurt. "Yeah, man. I did it. Rach is gonna be _so_ excited when she gets her first secret love letter tomorrow. That was such a great idea, Kurt. You're brilliant."

"Yes. I really am."

"And thanks for helping me with the spelling and stuff, too. If there were too many mistakes, Rach would know it was me, and then - "

"And then all of our plans would go to waste, which would be such a shame. So, it's a good thing, too, that no one saw you leave the note. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

In the late afternoon sun, the modern, split-level house doesn't look nearly as imposing as it does at night. The willow tree in the yard and the rhododendron bushes that line the front walk soften the sharp lines of the building, making it look like a real home, as opposed to an example of architectural excellence. A cobalt blue Mercedes sedan pulls into the drive, and an impossibly good-looking African-American man gets out. He walks up the driveway, pulling his keys out of his pocket. At the door, he uses one hand to insert the key into the lock, and the other hand to clear all the bills, flyers, and other detritus from the mailbox. As he does so, a bright pink envelope catches his eye. Stepping into the house, he rests his keys and the other mail on the hall table, and tears open the envelope excitedly. As he reads, his expression changes from shock, to confusion, and then to barely-contained mirth. Looking up the spiral staircase in the foyer to the next level of the house, he calls "Honey! Are you home? There's something that you _absolutely_ need to see."

An older, slightly balding man steps out from one of the rooms. He looks exactly like the stereotypical Jewish lawyer his mother had always wanted him to be. (She never quite got over the fact that he chose landscape design instead.) "Yes, David? What is it?"

"No, no... I can't _tell_ you. You must come down here _immediately_ and see for _yourself_. Trust me, Joshua. This is something that needs to be witnessed _up close_ and _personal_."

Making his way down the stairs, Joshua smiles inwardly at David's dramatics. They may not know for sure who Rachel's biological father is, but he's pretty sure that it's not him. Taking the piece of pink paper from David's outstretched hand, he begins to read aloud:

_"Dear Rachel,_

_You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. Your eyes are like huge plates of melted dark chocolate, drizzled with hot, sticky caramel. Your teeth are so pearly and white, I bet you've never had to use those whitening strips they advertise on TV all the time. And your hair is a river of dark brown silk that ripples gently like the McKinley flag does when it's kind of windy outside. And your lips... they're the best thing about you, even when you're talking too much. They're full, and soft, and pink, and look just like berries, which is cool since your last name is Berry, too. I wish I could kiss your lips, and play with your hair, and look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you. I wish I could see your smile when you tell me that you love me back. Maybe if I write you enough of these notes, it will happen some day. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer"_

"Well", says Joshua. "Um... That's... Um..."

"I _know_! Our sweet baby girl is receiving _love letters_! From a _secret admirer_! Isn't that just so wonderfully _romantic_ you could _die_?"

"Well, I guess so. But, I can't say that I'm all that impressed by his writing. 'Huge plates of melted dark chocolate'? That's not really something to gush over."

"Oh, honey", sighs David. "You don't have a _single_ romantic bone in your body, do you. _Believe_ me: this is teenage puppy love at its _finest_, and I'm so happy that it's finally happening for our little Rachel! And speaking of... should we tell her? You know she won't be back from Columbus until Friday. I simply don't understand why _your_ mother insists that Rachel needs an _entirely new_ wardrobe before she leaves for camp. I just bought her an entire _catalogue_ of new clothes last month!"

"Relax, David. You know how much both sets of grandparents love to spoil their youngest grandchild. It's their God-given duty... or so _your_ mother says. Anyway, no. I don't think we should tell Rachel yet. I want to make sure that this boy's intentions are honourable. There's no point getting her hopes up, in case this turns out to be a fluke. Or worse, a prank. You know how hard it is for Rachel at school. I don't want to risk her getting hurt again. So, let's see if this boy leaves another note. If he does, it means he's serious about Rachel, and we can go from there."

"Well, alright. But you know she's going to _murder_ us when she finds out that we kept this important, _life-changing_ news from her."

"Maybe. But she can't kill us when she's 150 miles away at camp, now can she?"

"Oooohh, I _love_ it when you're evil! It's so _sexy_!"

* * *

Finn leaves love letters for Rachel three more times that week. Each time he does, his excitement grows at the thought of her reaction as she reads them. Does she like it when he tells her that her _"skin glows like you're being attacked by a thousand fireflies"_? Or that he _"wishes I could feel your long legs moving between mine as we dance under the lights of the football stadium"_? Or that her _"voice makes my heart hurt in a really good way, like when you get a brain freeze from drinking a Slushie too fast"_?

Finn also imagines what she's going to say to him when he finally comes clean. He imagines her throwing her arms around him and kissing him until he sees stars. He imagines her bursting into tears because she's so happy that they're finally together. He imagines picking her up by her tiny waist and swinging her around and around and around, until they're both dizzy with laughter, joy, and love.

The only thing Finn doesn't imagine is getting caught by Rachel's fathers.

Which happens on the night he leaves his last note for her. As he opens the lid of the mailbox, all of the porch lights come on, and so do the floodlights on the lawn (who the heck has _floodlights_ on their lawn?). To make things even worse, the front door swings open and _both_ of Rachel's dads are standing there. The black one looks like he wants to reach out and smother him in a hug. Which is good, because the white one looks like he wants to reach out and snap his neck. Finn finally knows what "Caught like a deer in headlights" means, which is good because he never really understood that expression. Like, how could a _deer_ possibly fit inside a _headlight_? Deers are, like, a million times bigger than even the biggest headlight, so how could you catch one with it? _Any_way...

"Well, _hello_ there, young man", Rachel's black dad says. "I'm _so glad_ to finally meet the boy who loves Rachel _almost_ as much as we do."

"Uh, hello, Mr. Berry", Finn stammers.

"Oh, you can call me 'David'. We're practically like _family_ now!"

Finn offers his hand to David, who grabs it immediately and pulls Finn into a gigantic, bone-crushing bear hug. Releasing him, David turns to Joshua and says, "And this is Rachel's other dad, Joshua."

"You can call me Mr. Berry", Joshua says, barely shaking Finn's hand.

"Um... is Rachel home?", Finn asks. He figures that having her there will make things a little less awkward, especially if she tells her dads how much the love letters have meant to her.

"No, I'm afraid she's in Columbus until Friday", Joshua says.

"You mean she hasn't been getting my letters?", Finn blurts. Seeing the look on Joshua's face, he adds, "Please, Mr. Berry, sir?"

"No, honey. _We _have", David replies gently.

Mortified, Finn stares at the ground, desperately hoping that it will open up and swallow him whole. This is, with out a doubt, the _worst_ night of his life, and if he died in the next thirty seconds, he'd actually be relieved.

"Yes. We've read every note you've sent to Rachel, Mr. Hudson."

At this, Finn's head snaps up. "How'd you know my last name?", repeating "Please, Mr. Berry, sir?" for good measure.

"Rachel used to talk about you a lot. About how good looking you were, about how talented you were, about how happy she was to finally have a leading man in her life. And about how you broke her heart. Twice."

The blush that had been creeping up Finn's neck as Joshua spoke fades almost instantly.

"Which is why, Mr. Hudson, we would like to know just what, exactly, your intentions are. Do you really love Rachel? Or are you just using her again?"

Before Finn can respond, David cuts in with, "Oh, _Joshua_. _Stop it_ already! You're going to give the poor boy a _heart attack_! You know as well as I do that those notes were _real_. Finn _loves_ our baby girl, and he would _never _do anything to hurt her. Isn't that right?"

"Oh yes, sir, Mr. Berry - uh, Mr. Berr_ys_ sirs. I love Rachel more than anything I've ever loved in my life. I used to be so confused about what I wanted, and I know I hurt her because of it, even though I didn't mean to, I swear! I _promise _that I won't hurt Rachel again. I know that I have to earn back her trust and love, which is why I'm doing all this stuff. I guess you could say I'm... I'm _courting_ her." If there was ever a time that Finn was glad to be living with Kurt, that time was now. At his words, David started to cry, and Joshua's face softened. (Just a little.)

"Alright. If you are as serious about Rachel as you say you are, then we need to do this properly." Looking Finn right in the eye, Joshua continues. "As you know, Rachel will be back in Lima on Friday. On Saturday, you are coming over for dinner, and the four of us will get to know each other a little better. Understand?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Absolutely, Mr. Berry."

"Good. Until Saturday, then. 7:00. Don't be late."

With that, they close the door and turn off the lights, leaving Finn to hurry back to his car and drive off as fast as he can. (Mailmen be damned.)

* * *

As soon as Finn enters the room, he collapses on his bed and moans, "My. Life. Is. Over."

"What happened?", Kurt asks.

"Rachel hasn't been getting my notes."

"She _hasn't_? Who has?'

"Her _fathers_."

Kurt gasps so sharply, he staggers backwards and tumbles onto the fainting couch behind him, purchased last year in the case of emergency. And, if this isn't an emergency, he doesn't know what is.

"Oh my _god_ what are you going to _do_?"

"Well, I can't kill myself, because I have to go back over there for dinner on Saturday, once Rachel gets back into town."

"Oh. Well. You're _definitely_ going to have to bring your A-game, then. You simply can_not_ screw this up." At Finn's pathetic moan, Kurt replies, "Leave it to me, brother. I know _just_ what to do."

Under different circumstances, Finn would (gently) point out that he was _not _Kurt's brother. But, he's so drained by the night's events, he doesn't have the energy.

Plus, he kind of likes the way Kurt says "brother". It sounds... nice.


	3. Present

TITLE: 3 Weeks, 5 Days, 4 Hours and 22 Minutes

SUMMARY: What are you supposed to do after you've said "I love you" to the girl of your dreams? ... Especially when she didn't say it back?

SPOILERS: All of Season One (and pretending that Season Two hasn't happened yet, since this story was supposed to be finished by then)

DISCLAIMER: _Glee_ and all its characters belong to people who aren't me. I'm just playing around with them (the characters, not the people!) for a while.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, so... this semester was a b*tch, and I had no time or brainspace for fanfic. I apologize for the long wait, and hope to make it up to you all by - _gasp!_ - finishing this story over the holidays. We'll see. As ever, though, reviews are love!

* * *

**Present **

_(T minus 2w, 6d, 9h,42m)_

Saturday evening.

6:57 p.m.

Sharp.

Finn walks up the front steps of the Berrys' home. His shirt collar is crisp, his tie is straight, his khakis are perfectly creased and, thanks to Kurt, his dad's old blazer has been tailored to perfection. In his right hand he carries a bottle of white wine, and in his left he holds a bouquet of calla lilies. He knows that tonight will probably be the most important one of his life, so he wants everything to be perfect. _Nothing_ must go wrong. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Finn rings the doorbell and arranges his features into a noble, honest, "I'm not planning to hurt or defile your daughter in any way _ever_" expression. He wants to impress Mr. and Mr. Berry right away. So it's kind of too bad that Rachel is the one who opens the door, causing every noble, honest, "un-defiling" thought to fly out of his head.

"Finn?", Rachel says, eyes wide with surprise... and a little bit of suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... Um... I - I... I was just - "

" - surprising you at your 'Welcome Home' dinner, sweetie", interrupts David, who had just walked into the foyer. "Isn't that right, Finn?"

"What? Oh, right, yeah. I mean yes, that's right Mr. Berry", Finn answers in relief.

Upon Rachel's questioning look, David continues. "Your father and I ran into Finn at the Pick 'n' Save the other day - "

"But you guys _never_ shop at the Pick 'n' Save!" exclaims Rachel. "Daddy says it gives him hives!"

"Yes, I know, honey, but we were feeling adventurous. Anyway, we ran into Finn, who started telling us about just how _down_ the glee club was after your _disappointing loss_ at Regionals. Your father and I thought it would be _wonderful_ to invite Finn over so you two - as Co-Captains - could start planning _in advance_ for New Directions' upcoming season. After all, Nationals are in _New York _next year, sweetheart, and we know how long you've been _dying_ to go there."

With a gleam in her eyes and her megawatt smile on full blast, Rachel replies, "Oh, of _course_! What a _brilliant_ idea, Dad! I wish you had let me know sooner though, so I would have had time to finish my chart."

"Your chart?", asks Finn.

"Oh, yes! I've been doing some independent research, cross-checking the winning numbers at Regionals _and_ Nationals against a list of the shows currently on Broadway which I then matched to a list of songs that were Top 40 pop hits during the shows' run. I wanted to cover all of our bases, you see. And, I have to say, there are some very interesting correlations according to whether or not the lead was performing or the understudy _vis-a-vis_ whether or not the Top 40 hit was a cover or an original composition. I could show you if you'd like, Finn?"

Seeing the look of confusion (and abject fear) on Finn's face, David takes pity on him and interjects. "Perhaps later, Rachel, okay? Let's give the boy some time to settle in first."

"Oh, right. Well then, follow me to the dining room, Finn. We can start strategizing in there." As she turns to walk down the hall, Finn calls out, "Rachel. Wait." As she turns around, he offers the flowers to her. "These are for you."

"Why, thank you, Finn. They're beautiful."

Once Rachel has turned her back on them again, David places a hand on Finn's shoulder and gives him a broad, conspiratorial wink.

"Well played, sir", he stage-whispers. "Well played."

Trailing after David, Finn thinks to himself that maybe this night won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Dinner goes well. Very well, in fact. Finn is polite and attentive, patiently listening to (and, importantly, agreeing with) Rachel as she outlines her plans to bring New Directions soaring to the top of the show choir pyramid. Even some of her most outrageous suggestions - he _really_ doesn't think the club is going to agree to hour-long, private vocal coaching lessons with her each day before or after class - are met with his enthusiasm and support. He can tell that both Mr. Berrys approve; even Joshua doesn't look at him with _quite_ so much disdain and, well, malice, as he did earlier in the evening. So, it's not until he and Rachel are clearing the dinner plates to make room for dessert that Finn starts to get nervous again. This time, it's because he has one more grand gesture to make. It took Kurt _a lot _of begging, pleading, cajoling, entreating and, finally, bribing, to get Finn to do this - _again_. (Still, having Kurt chauffeur him around in his _sweet_ SUV for the rest of the summer will be worth it.)

Returning to the dining room from the kitchen, Finn clears his throat and says, "Excuse me, David, Mr. Berry, and Rachel. I have something I'd like to... um... say." Looking directly at Rachel, he continues.

"I know how upset you were that we lost Regionals, Rach, and I know you think it was your fault. You feel like you let us down as Captain. But I swear, Rachel, you _didn't_ let us down. You were _amazing_, just like you always are. We didn't win because it just wasn't our time to win, that's all. But we're gonna kill it next year. And - and I've been workin' on a little somethin' that's gonna get us there. We'd have to use the original words, though, or else the judges wouldn't know what was going on. This version is just for you, like a present. I wanted to inspire you the way you inspire me."

As Finn busies himself with setting up his iPod and portable speakers on the dining room table, David wipes a tear from his eye, while Joshua looks up to the ceiling and sniffles delicately. For her part, Rachel sits very primly in her chair, eyes riveted on Finn. Her ankles are crossed and her hands clasped so tightly in her lap, her knuckles are white. It's as though she doesn't want to believe that what's happening - what she's seeing in front of her very eyes - is real, in case it all turns out to be a horrible, horrible mistake.

Finn straightens up and takes a deep breath before pressing "Play". As they hear the first few notes of REO Speedwagon's _Can't Fight This Feeling_, Joshua and David simultaneously grab hands and sigh, "Oh, honey! It's our song!" Turing their watery, misty eyes toward Rachel and Finn, they hum along as he begins to sing.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_It's time to say it high and say it low_

_What I love the most about you has grown stronger_

_Oh baby so much stronger than you will ever know_

_And even as I tell you_

_I'm standing here in fright_

_I'm afraid that you won't want me_

_And send me out into the night_

_But I will still love you forever with all my might_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_Oh Rachel you're the island to my shore_

_Without you I'd be lost and tired and sore_

_I need your love to open the door_

_Oh I don't want to fight this feeling anymore_

_My world was cold and empty 'til I found you_

_I was -_

Unfortunately, Rachel doesn't get to find out what, exactly, Finn was, because at that moment, Joshua leaps from his chair and runs around the table to smother Finn in a gigantic hug.

"Oh, this is just so _beautiful_!" he sobs.

Her face flaming, Rachel stands up and tries to detach her blubbering father from her would-be boyfriend.

"Daddy. Daddy. _Daddy!_ _Stop_ it! You're embarrassing me _and _Finn!"

"I know, I'm so sorry, honey! It's just that this song means so much to me and your father, and hearing it performed for you is just so... so..." He dissolves into tears again.

Finn stands there awkwardly, patting Joshua on the shoulder and saying, 'It's alright, Mr. Berry. I understand", while Rachel is rooted to the spot in mortification. Finally, taking charge before the situation gets even more out of control, David stands up and says, "Okay, okay. That's it. Rachel, why don't you take Finn out to the patio while your father composes himself and I go and put the petit fours in the oven?"

"Yes, Dad. That's a good idea. Thank you."

As Rachel disentangles Finn and hauls him out of the room, he overhears David saying to Joshua, "_Honestly_ honey... couldn't you control yourself? The last time I saw you get _this_ emotional was when those coffee commercials with that hot British librarian from _Buffy_ were on..."

* * *

As he and Rachel sit next to each other on the patio, Finn is at a loss for words. Surprisingly, so is Rachel. Not knowing where to begin, they just try to enjoy the silence. Finally, Finn turns to Rachel and starts to speak, but before he can say a word, she quickly asks,

"Finn, did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what? The song? Every word, Rach. Every word."

"N-no, not the song. Back at Regionals, just before we went on. Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes", Finn replies, looking down at the ground. "I don't know why I said it then, and why I couldn't say it before, or even after Regionals, especially since we lost. But, you just looked so... so _Rachel_ that night, and I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh", Rachel says, quietly. Then,

"_Why_ do you love me, Finn?"

"What? Oh. Um... because... because... I don't know, Rach. I just do."

Gently but firmly, Rachel says, "I'm sorry Finn, but I need a more from you than that. I need reasons, evidence, _proof_. After... after everything that has happened, with you and Quinn and the baby and Puck and Shelby and Jesse... I just can't take anything on faith anymore. I need to know that this is _real_ - that _I_ am real - to you and not just some... romantic teenage fantasy."

With a soft smile on his face, Finn replies, "Rach, you're the type to have romantic teenage fantasies, not me. I love _everything_ that's real about you: your bossiness, your drive, your passion and the way you're so intense about everything, your commitment to glee club, and your voice, and your hair, and... and the way I feel when you look at me, like I'm the only guy in the world who can make all your dreams come true. And I wanna be that guy for you, Rachel. I really do. If you'll let me. I'll get down on my knees and everything."

"As much as I would appreciate the theatricality of it, Finn, that's not necessary. I believe you. I think I've always believed you, I was just too afraid to admit it to myself. I think I wanted it too much, the way I want everything too much."

"So, we're good? Like, we can be together now?"

"Yes, Finn. We can be together now."

With relief stretching across his face in a huge smile, Finn replies, "Oh, that's so great, Rachel! That's really, really great!" He pauses for a moment, and then asks, "So, can I kiss you now?"

"I would like that very much, Finn."

Hardly believing his luck, Finn places one hand on Rachel's hip, and the other at the back of her neck. As he pulls her closer, he is overwhelmed by the scent of her hair: cinnamon, lemons, and something else spicy-sweet that he can't identify. When their lips meet, he thinks he has literally died and gone to heaven. This kiss is so different from all their other ones: there's no hiding, there's no guilt, there's no fear of getting caught. It's honest and true, and Finn thinks he could go on kissing Rachel like this forever. She tastes like strawberries dipped in sugar, which is his favourite fruit (after apples, of course).

Deepening the kiss, he gets goose-bumps when he digs is fingers into Rachel's hair and she lets out a soft little moan. She slides her hand up his thigh to encircle his waist, and -

Oh no.

Not again.

Not _now_.

Abruptly, Finn pulls away from Rachel and leaps to his feet.

"What? What's the matter, Finn?"

"N-nothing. I just - I just remembered something that I have to do. I gotta go now, Rach. I'm sorry."

"_What?_ No. _No._ You are _not_ doing this to me again, Finnegan Daniel Hudson!" Grabbing his wrist with surprising strength for someone so tiny, Rachel demands, "What is going on? You simply _can_not say everything you just said to me and do everything you just did tonight and then expect to end it all so... so... _cruelly _ and _callously_. I won't have it, Finn! I simply _won't_!"

Judging by the flashing in her eyes and the set of her chin, Finn knows that if he doesn't answer her with the truth, everything he wants to have with Rachel will be ruined. This is his last chance, so he better not blow it. Sighing, he sits down again and takes Rachel's hands.

"It's not you, Rachel, it's me. I swear."

No answer, just stony silence.

Figuring that it's best to just let it all out, Finn blurts, "I don't have very good control when it comes to, um, kissing and... and stuff. I get really excited really fast and then... and then... it all becomes too much for me, and it's really embarrassing, and so I have to go."

Softening, Rachel replies, "Oh, is _that _all? Oh, Finn, that's _nothing _to be embarrassed about! It happens to me all the time!"

"Wait. What? It _does_? I didn't know girls dealt with that kinda stuff, too. Cool!"

"Of _course _it does, silly! We are the fairer sex, after all, so naturally we are susceptible to becoming overwhelmed by our passions and emotions."

"Uh, Rach, that's not what I - "

Ignoring Finn, Rachel continues, "I think you should take pride in the fact that you are a man who is so clearly and comfortably in touch with his feminine side. That is a rare quality that will serve you well in your future roles as romantic male lead. However, if you are worried about your control issues, I have a fail-safe method for regaining your equilibrium."

"It doesn't involve mailmen, does it? "Cause I kinda have that covered."

"What? No, that's absurd! What you do is concentrate on your breathing. Inhale with your diaphragm, and exhale through your nose. That floods your brain with oxygen, which centres you and grounds you in the moment. See? Like this."

Rachel demonstrates a series of exaggerated deep breaths. Finn tries to pay attention, he really does, but Rachel is wearing this incredibly tight sweater, and probably one of those push-up bra things, and well... he has to start thinking about running over the mailman again.

"Okay, Rach, I think I get it. Thanks." As she leans in to kiss him again, he cuts her off by saying, "Can we just sit here for a while, now? I just really want to hold you."

As Rachel happily settles into his arms, Finn inwardly sighs with relief. Things are going to be okay, after all. Then,

"I can't wait until we go on our first proper date, Finn. It's going to be magical, isn't it?"

Oh boy.

Finn wonders if there's anything better than an A-game. Like, is there an A-plus game? He hopes so, because he's going to need it if he wants to top what he did for Rachel tonight.

As they head back into the house for dessert, Finn surreptitiously sends a text to Kurt:

_Get ready to bring out the big guns. We're going all out._

The reply comes almost instantly:_  
_

_Fabulous! I was __**so hoping**__ you'd say that!_

Oh boy. (Again.)


End file.
